Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of spiral separators; and more particularly, to such separators with replaceable trough inserts or sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art to this invention includes spiral separators employed to separate mixtures of particulate materials into their component parts. Minerals of different densities are frequently separated by passing a liquid slurry of the mineral mixture through such a separator and allowing the more dense mineral to move by centrifugal forces created in the spiral flow of the slurry to an outflow where a splitter makes a final separation between two types of materials. When spirals are provided with spaced textured surfaces to improve spiral performance, these surfaces wear more than the remainder of the spiral due to friction which decreases the performance and eventually require replacement of the entire spiral. This is quite costly and there is a need for a better solution to extend the useful life of the spiral.
Among the many prior art patents are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,731 to Robertson et al, which describes and claims a spiral trough separator having protuberances in the trough to agitate ore particles and provide an increased separation of particles; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,805 to Robertson et al, which describes and claims a spiral separator having spaced groups of parallel grooves leading to spaced drains in the trough to provide an improved separation of particles in the feed.
This invention provides for alteration of the separation characteristics of a spiral separator by providing a separator that has replaceable inserts or sections of the trough; the replacement inserts including different types, sizes, or distributions of flow deflectors that are capable of altering the flow directions of different materials as they are pushed along by the gravitational liquid flow. Preferably, the replacement sections are small enough and made with sufficient precision that the section can be pressed into place without the assistance of fasteners, etc. but they may be used, if desired. The flow deflectors that may be used on such replacement sections includes all the known types of small obstructions to smooth flow, including, but not limited to, abrasive studded surface, grooves, protuberance of any shape, hillocks, riffles, ridges, steps, valleys, etc. The shape of the replacement section is not critical although rectangular or angular shapes are preferred since there would be no tendency to rotate and while a circular shape is preferred when it is desired to have the capability of adjusting the direction of flow in the trough of the separator. Any replacement section may be permanently fastened to the trough of the separator once it has been adjusted to its most productive flow direction. However, the principal advantages of this invention are to readily change the separation characteristics of the separator in a way that is not permanent and is ready for another quick change and when the obstructions wear, thereby decreasing efficiency, i.e., the sections may be replaced at a tremendous savings to the users on an order of magnitude ten to twenty over replacement of the entire spiral thereby extending the useful life of the spiral. The properties of the spiral can be adjusted and optimized by turning the circular insert, e.g., in the event the feed material is changed.